


Day 3: First time. Iwaoi.

by xnravel



Series: TOXIC. 30 days otp challenge NSFW. [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Fucking virgins, Home Alone, Iwaizumi has an older brother, LGBTQ Character, M/M, So smol, first years iwaoi, i guess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnravel/pseuds/xnravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez nunca es perfecta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: First time. Iwaoi.

-¡Iwa-chan! -la voz molesta de Oikawa lo seguía por detrás en la oscuridad de la tarde de invierno e Iwaizumi rogaba a Dios que le diera fuerzas para no golpear su arrogante cara de niño bonito- ¡Vamos, sólo será por hoy! Además, ya sé que tus padres no estarán -dijo lo último con voz sugerente; sus familias eran cercanas así que desde pequeños estuvieron juntos jugando y formando una amistad. Obviamente también sabrían lo que la otra familia hacía y, en este caso, sus padres habían dejado a su hijo más joven como cuidador del hogar mientras ellos se encontraban en otra ciudad visitando al hermano mayor de la familia.  
-¡Kuzokawa!* ¡Te dije que no! Mañana tenemos nuestro día libre y no quiero pasarlo contigo molestándome -se dio vuelta encarándolo bajo la luz de un poste.  
-¡Que cruel, Iwa-chan! -lloraba de forma falsa y sin embargo siguió caminando tras su mejor amigo cuando éste continuó su camino.  
-Tu casa queda acá, vete ahora.  
-¿Por qué no entras? Al menos eso podrías hacer ya que no me dejarás hacerte compañía -sonrió cambiando su estado de animo de forma radical. "No hay nada que perder", pensó Hajime.  
Pasaron por el portón y por el patio tan bien arreglado de la familia Oikawa, lleno de flores de suaves colores específicamente para invierno y el columpio que ellos usaban cuando pequeños.  
-¡Estoy en casa! -gritó Tooru apenas entró, saludando de forma alegre a su mamá quien fue a recibirlo de inmediato.  
-¡Bienvenido! -Oikawa se sacó sus zapatillas deportivas, dejándolas en la entrada y dándole un abrazo- ¡Oh, Hajime está aquí!   
La mujer de cabello largo, ondulado y color chocolate lo abrazó de igual forma. Su parecido con su mierda de amigo siempre lo había sorprendido.  
-Hola, señora Oikawa -saludó de forma cordial dejando su calzado en la entrada de igual forma.  
-Iré a dormir a la casa de Iwa-chan -dijo Tooru de forma inesperada y si no hubiese sido por la presencia de su mamá, ya estaría muerto en el piso.   
Sólo pudo enviarle una mirada asesina que cambió de inmediato cuando ella lo miró en busca de su afirmación.  
-Así es -fue todo lo que pudo decir, suprimiendo sus instintos asesinos.  
-Bien, justo había hecho comida. Pueden llevarla si quieren para cenar.  
-¡Gracias, mamá! -y se fue a la cocina para envolver la comida. La oportunidad de Iwaizumi había llegado.  
-Apenas lleguemos a mi casa te voy a matar, Kuzokawa -susurró de forma amenazante en el oído de Tooru.  
-Voy a cambiarme de ropa -sonrió simplemente y subió las escaleras, bajando unos minutos después con un simple buzo y suéter por el frío, encontrándose a su madre dándole la comida a su acompañante.  
-Nos vamos ahora -acomodó su bolso en su hombro donde llevaba ropa para cambiarse.  
-Adiós. Cuídense -se despidió la amable y joven señora.  
Al estar lo suficientemente lejos del hogar del más viejo de los dos, Iwaizumi paró y Oikawa pudo oler el peligro en el aire.  
-¡Lo siento Iwa-chan! ¡No me pegues! -gritó con sus manos juntas rogándole.  
Inhaló de forma profunda.  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
-Es que ibas a estar sólo y no quería que lo estuvieras además tu papá me dijo que cuidara de ti así que...simplemente no quería dejarte solo -respondió de forma sincera mirándolo de forma directa.  
Maldita basura andante.  
-Vamos -se resignó a dejarlo botado en la calle para que durmiese bajo un puente hasta el otro día y caminaron hacia su casa, que sólo quedaba un bloque abajo en el mismo vecindario.  
Al estar en la puerta bajo techo, sacó las llaves de su mochila y abrió la puerta.  
-¡Qué frío! -se quejó el más alto abrazándose a sí mismo.  
-Todavía no es muy tarde para que te vayas a tu casa.  
-No te preocupes, no me iré -como si fuese de su propiedad, se fue hacia la chimenea para darle uso, calentando el frío lugar.  
Iwaizumi se dedicó a calentar la comida y a preparar la mesa, ¿cómo que su papá le había dicho eso a Oikawa? Era él quien siempre cuidaba de su amigo, incluso ahora que estaba preparando la cena.  
-Ven a cenar, Oikawa -lo llamó por su apellido por primera vez en todo lo que iba de la tarde, rato después los dos estaban sentados disfrutando del ramen caliente que su mamá había preparado.  
-¡Gracias por la comida! -dejaron sus palillos al lado y sin necesitar que el otro lo dijera, el de cabello chocolate comenzó a retirar los platos- Puedes ir a tomar un baño, yo limpio todo.  
-No rompas nada.  
-¡No lo haré! -hizo un puchero y siguió con su trabajo, ganándose un suspiro por parte del pelinegro.  
Comenzó a llenar la tina del baño y se quitó su ropa, ahogando su cuerpo en el líquido tibio que relajaba sus músculos, especialmente después de un día con Oikawa.  
Y ahí estaba él otra vez metiéndose en su mente, ¿es que no podía descansar un momento?  
-Iwa-chan, tu ropa estará acá afuera.  
No, no podía.  
Al no escuchar respuesta, las preocupaciones de Oikawa comenzaron a aumentarse, imaginando cada escenario posible. Por lo que abrió la puerta.  
-¡¿Qué mier-  
Había exclamado sin terminar la frase.  
-No recibía respuesta así que...  
-¡Vete de una vez! -su cara estaba completamente roja y no sabía si era por el vapor o por su amigo.  
Al salir ya con su ropa de dormir puesta, Tooru estaba en el living con su cuerpo estirado en un sillón.  
Hajime le envió una mirada asesina y fue lo suficiente para que saliera corriendo hacia el baño. Era su turno de bañarse.  
-Ahh -suspiraba dentro e la tina-, que cruel, Iwa-chan -observaba el agua tan calmada, pensando en cuales eran sus posibilidades.  
No era la primera vez que intentaba algo así, pero sería su primera vez teniendo éxito. Su primera vez.  
Salió de forma calmada después de unos minutos, colocándose su pijama que consistía sólo en un buzo y una camisa gris.  
-Tu futón está listo en mi habitación, vete a dormir.  
-¿Y tú qué harás?  
-Sólo veré un poco de televisión.  
-¡Entonces me quedo contigo!  
Toda la casa estaba completamente oscura para cuando terminaron de ver la segunda película de la noche, y, además, Oikawa se estaba quedando dormido en el hombro de Iwaizumi.  
-¡No babees! Vamos, a acostarnos.  
Tuvo que cargar a su amigo que sinceramente no pesaba muy poco para que siguiera el camino al cuarto de forma segura.  
Se sentó en su cama con Oikawa al lado suyo, no queriendo separarse.  
-Iwa-chan...  
-Tienes el futón bajo tuyo, duerme ahí.  
-¡Pero está helado!  
-No es mi problema, baja ahora.  
Sin decir nada abrió sus ojos y se acomodó en el suave y blanco objeto para dormir, donde incluso después de que las luces de la habitación se apagaran, seguía sin pegar un ojo.  
-Iwa-chan, sabes...  
-No.  
-¡No he dicho nada!  
-No te quiero escuchar.  
-Podríamos intentarlo. De nuevo.  
-Estoy cansado -se excusó.  
-¡Antes nos habían interrumpido varias veces! ¡Vamos, tus padres no están, estamos los dos solos por fin y además estoy listo!  
-Agh, cállate Oikawa.  
-O...¿es que tienes miedo de no poder hacerlo bien? -silencio. Oikawa estaba tentado a reírse y aún así no lo hizo- No soy la persona con más experiencia pero podríamos ayudarnos el uno al otro...-subió a la cama de su amigo/amante, situándose arriba de él obligando a que le diera la cara-, podría prepararme yo mismo -metió una mano bajo la sábana tocando las partes privadas del que parecía tener cabeza de cuerpo espín-, y hacer todo el trabajo -masajeaba la longitud gruesa y dura-. Pero necesito tu cooperación...  
-¡Joder! -con tan sólo un movimiento Tooru era el que se encontraba abajo, con ojos bien abiertos observando al cuerpo encima de él. Ese cuerpo hambriento. De él.  
Se besaron con fuerza y con jadeos de por medio, creando un ritmo con sus caderas para que sus erecciones lograran tocarse una con la otra y de pronto el aire frío el invierno se vio reemplazado por el aire caliente del deseo y pasión que los dos mantenían dentro suyo.  
Iwaizumi bajó el buzo de Oikawa hasta quitárselo, para sus sorpresa, no llevaba ropa interior.  
-Tengo el lubricante en mi bolso -dijo de forma apresurada.  
-No importa, yo tengo el mío acá -abrió el cajón al lado de su cama y sacó la crema.  
-Wow Iwa-chan, eres un pervertido.  
-Deberías ver quién lo dice -sonrió y se agachó para abrir las piernas del otro y dejarlas encima de su hombro, teniendo más acceso a su entrada anal-, estará frío -avisó antes de esparcir una cantidad considerable en sus dedos y rozar la entrada. Tooru se estremeció frente al contacto.  
Un dedo bastaba si era el comienzo, el ano de su pareja lo tragaba de forma tan exquisita que su miembro reaccionó al imaginar como sería si en vez de su dedo sería él.  
Metió el segundo dedo, después de un rato Oikawa se estaba follando a sí mismo con ellos. Estaba listo. Puso un condón en su pene, esparciendo lubricante antes y después de hacerlo.  
-Aquí voy -avisó y el otro apretó las sábanas con fuerza, esperando a que lo embistiera-. Oh, espera -tomó un cojín al lado suyo y lo acomodó bajo la parte baja de la espalda del de ojos oscuros-, lo vi...por ahí.  
-Ajá, claro -sonrió burlista.  
Tomó la punta de su miembro para introducirlo en la cavidad lista para él, esperándolo.  
De forma lenta fue hasta el final y joder- se sentía tan bien.  
Se mantuvo un rato así, esperando a que el otro se acostumbrara y al parecer por su expresión no lo estaba haciendo muy bien.  
-¿Te sientes bien?  
-Sí, sí...no te preocupes pero...¿puedes salir un rato? -preguntó de forma vergonzosa. Oh Dios, ¿qué había hecho ahora?  
-¿Seguro? Puedo traer un paño caliente o echarte crema, o puedo...-el otro lo calló con su risa- ¿Qué pasa? -dijo irritado, ¿se estaba burlando?  
-Es que -seguía riendo- Iwa-chan es tan atento y amable -ahora sólo sonreía-, lo siento -y ahora lloraba. Lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras intentaba tapárselo con sus brazos-. Íbamos bien pero no pude tomarlo y en serio lo siento mucho pero creo que ahora puedo. Por favor no te enojes -lo miró directamente, sus ojos mojados por las lágrimas parecían una galaxia entera.  
-No. No seguiremos. No seguiré si te duele tanto con tan sólo el comienzo.  
-¡Estoy bien! ¡En serio puedo hacerlo ahora! -alegó de forma determinada.  
-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó por última vez.  
-Lo estoy, Iwa-chan.  
Se abrió frente a él, relajando sus músculos e Iwaizumi volvió a entrar.  
-¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Tan sólo sigue, no te preocupes -de forma lenta retrocedía para después atacar de forma suave de nuevo, y no fue hasta después de unos minutos donde Oikawa había comenzado a gemir y a pedir por más que fue con toda su fuerza en él.  
-Ahh, Iwa-chan...-gemía sin pudor, soltando gritos y frases sin sentido-, eres incluso más grande dentro de mí.  
Abrazó sus hombros e Iwa seguía embistiendo, esta vez seguro de que ya había encontrado su próstata a interpretar los gemidos de Oikawa que iban creciendo cada vez más.  
-Mierda, Oikawa...  
-¡Sigue, más rápido! -su cabeza apoyada en su hombro escondía sus ojos apretados, tanto placer era increíble. Sentía su cuerpo en el aire y sabía que se correría, por lo que volvió a su posición pasada y movía sus caderas de igual forma- Estoy cerca, ahhh -y se había corrido en su estómago ya que su camisa estaba arriba de su pecho ya. Iwaizumi sólo necesitó ver eso para correrse de igual forma, manteniéndose dentro de él de forma aún más profunda cuando alcanzó su límite.  
Se separó de forma rápida y se quitó el látex, formando un nudo y dejándolo en el tarro de basura.   
-Fue...algo increíble como para ser sólo la primera vez -comentó dejando su brazo en su frente, intentando calmar su respiración.  
-Iwa-chan...creo...que algo está corriéndome.  
¿Qué?  
Se acomodó para ver la entrada de Oikawa y como sospechaba, sangre iba cayendo.  
-¡Oh mierda! -gritó y corrió al baño a buscar crema y una toalla- Lo siento...  
-Es algo natural...también lo vi por ahí -sonrió intentando calmar a su pareja que tenía su ceño fruncido mientras limpiaba el ano de forma delicada.  
Los dos rieron, incluso si estaban cansados después de un día de práctica y además después del sexo.  
Los dos siempre tendrían al otro para cuidarse mutuamente.

**Author's Note:**

> En realidad había escrito un Jyuichi antes pero estuve todo el día pensando que no fue lo suficientemente bueno así que (spoiler) sólo quedará para el Day 26: Boring sex.


End file.
